Beneath Moonlight
by Perfections-Cat
Summary: Forget raindrops and roses. It's fireflies and moonlight when the boys sneak out of their dorms for a midnight swim. SasuNaru. AU.


**Author's Note**: Another birthday story, written for Mich! She's fantastic and makes a damn cute Naruto over at Shodai Academy! As per her request - water, fireflies, and **smut** included within, so read at your own discretion.

* * *

The moon was bright. Brighter than usual. Or so that's how it appeared to him. Idly, he wondered why the moonlight mattered, whether it was bright or dim, there or not. Did it matter? After all, there were always the stars, with their muted, ever-present glow. Were both the stars and the moon really necessary?

With a click of his tongue, Sasuke returned his attention to the other boy, who was currently jumping along the lake's shores in some pitiful attempt to capture fireflies.

"Yo, Sasuke! C'mon! There's so many of them!"

More light. It seemed that one really couldn't place dark and night together at all. Night was permeated by light – stars, moon, and now fireflies. All spiraling down and spinning out and infusing the air with everything that wasn't dark.

And it couldn't be caught. None of it. Well, that's how it was as he watched Naruto flail about in his vain attempts to apprehend those little glowing messengers of summer. That moron hadn't managed to trap one yet. But maybe that's just how it was supposed to be.

Light wasn't something to be caught, stuck in some jar to burn out of existence. There was a slight smile on his lips as he watched yet another firefly evade capture by the hyperactive blond.

"Oi, moron, are we going to swim or not?" Sasuke called out.

Naruto gave one final leap before he turned to look at the dark-haired boy. True to form, he was easily distracted and how could you not be! It was the first time so many fireflies had come out, like it was their own personal welcome to the lake and had nearly forgotten why they had snuck out of the dorms in the first place.

Swimming on a midsummer's night. "There's nothing better than this, is there Sasuke?" he asked as he trotted over.

Sasuke merely shook his head, though whether out of annoyance or amusement Naruto couldn't determine. He was always hard to figure out. Sometimes he was amused even when he was annoyed. Or like he'd be happy and yet call him all sorts of names to which he could never respond fast enough. Now _that_ was annoying. . .

Peeling off his T-shirt, the youngest Uchiha walked over to the water's edge, let the water lap lazily about his ankles. It had a beauty to it though, the way the moon's light glinted off the lake, highlighting the center portion of it while condemning the opposite shoreline to a chilly blackness.

"Last one in is the real complete moron!" Naruto yelled out as he charged the lake, water spraying up and out from his wild movements. When he was far enough out, he dove under only to resurface another foot or so out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hey, jackass, I was already _in_."

And to prove his point, he cocked back his foot then shot it forward to send a spray of water right over Naruto's head. That characteristic smirk pulled at his lips, owning them for the moment.

Naruto froze, his cheerful expression set to gloat over his victory faltering then tumbling down into oblivion. "That's. . .. That's not what I meant!"

Flustered, he folded his arms over his chest, lips tight and eyes narrowed. The classic Naruto pout. Oddly irresistible for some reason.

Tossing his shirt on the sand, Sasuke waded out to where the blond was standing waist deep. He brought a hand out, slick and slightly cool from the water, and settled his fingers along Naruto's jaw. This act was quickly followed by his lips, which placed one kiss just above his fingertips, then moved to their true objective.

Mouth met mouth, though as expected, Naruto gave no hint of accepting the gesture. So Sasuke pressed harder, used his teeth to tease, his tongue to taste. Skin had a slightly saline taste to it, just a bit gritty, from the lake water. Nothing that would kill him. Finally, he felt the other boy shift, lips parting slowly. Hesitantly, as though Naruto had yet to decide whether or not Sasuke's latest trespass was forgivable.

"You should think more," Sasuke murmured as he pulled away. His tone shamelessly carried his dissatisfaction over that exchange. Shut out by Naruto, the only person who seemed capable of wanting and denying him all at the same time.

With a shrug, Naruto slipped away, making for the dock. "Yeah. . .well you should stop being such an asshole!"

Sasuke smirked. Amused. It always started like this with them. He'd throw Naruto's lack of intelligence though it was really more of his _enthusiasm_ leaping over and, in the process, knocking down his intellect rather than a full lack of it and the blond would mutter about how he should act nicer, treat people with respect, stop being a snob, etc. etc.

Once more, he found his eyes on the moon, following the shafts of light as they drifted down over the land. Slipped from one ray to another as seamless as they were he'd always had extraordinary vision – well beyond what was considered normal, but that was the case with most everything about him until his gaze settled upon Naruto.

The other boy stood by the dock, hands pressed against one of the soaked wood pillars that supported it, his back to Sasuke. Despite the darkness occupying the structure, the blond was covered in moonlight, somehow having managed to stay within its grasp. Perhaps this was one of those oddly prophetic images. Light. Dark. Again, what did it really matter? Both existed for a reason.

As quietly as possible, Sasuke swam over to where Naruto stood. Slid his right hand up along the blond's spine, sent his other around to linger along the edges of his bathing suit. Possessive in a rather quiet manner, that somehow seemed out of place coming from him.

There was a shiver, Naruto's only response at first. Then a subtle tightening of muscles, springboarding from one to another until Naruto's entire back was rigid. Sasuke leaned in and nipped at the top of the blond's spine.

"Sasuke. . .I told you to quit being an asshole," Naruto growled. But it was that funny growl he sometimes used when everything that came spilling over his lips was a lie simply wrapped up in a flood of irritation. The remnants of his pout.

Moving in closer, stomach pressing against back, slick and wet and wanting, the youngest Uchiha laughed. Quietly in cold amusement. There was something about this struggle between them that aroused him. Constantly drew him towards Naruto, as if every effort to repulse was simply an elaborate flirting ritual. Again, wrapped in lies, but not so tightly that the truth couldn't be uncovered.

His left hand chose to call Naruto's bluff, dove down beneath concealing fabric to where the answer was all too apparent. Fingers wrapped around the hardening appendage, tightening ever so slightly as Naruto gasped out. A mix of surprise and pleasure that never failed to delight Sasuke every time he heard it.

"Still want me to stop?"

Naruto shook his head. Warm droplets leapt from the tips of his hair, landing on Sasuke's skin and sliding down with a natural intimacy, as if they'd always known his body and loved every inch of it.

It hadn't been like this the first time though, but with every encounter that stumbled towards this end, Sasuke grew bolder. Took charge and refused to let go, only handing over the reins when Naruto decided he'd rather act than be acted upon. Tonight though, he could sense that Sasuke had no intention of letting go.

Blues eyes focused on a small patch of moonlight. Somehow it had managed to squeeze through the smallest of holes, pooling in a neat little circle about five feet away from him. Calm and unbothered by the tiny moans he failed to suppress in time.

And they only got worse – unabashedly louder, breathlessly rougher – as Sasuke increased the pace. Fingers had a steady grip. Not hard, but perfectly tight around his cock. Smooth in every movement that twisted easily around his shaft, pausing to engulf the head with a possessive palm.

Sasuke didn't stop. Never once pausing to collect himself, to change position. And all the while, his lips sought skin, teeth grazing against the base of his neck, along his hairline. Taunting him with those dragonfly kisses, a delicate flutter of movement that left his skin tingling and spilled shivers over his body.

There was a brief flicker of thought – just _how_ did Sasuke get _this_ good at what he was now doing? – but it dissipated as another rush of heat flooded his groin, as another moan broke the silence surrounding them.

Placing his mouth near Naruto's ear, Sasuke pressed in closer. Nipped at the lobe before licking at the swath of skin just below.

"Only for you," came the whisper, delicate despite its jealous tone.

That was perhaps the most attractive thing about Sasuke. That duplicity. Wholly different from the all-encompassing cold that was his brother. The youngest Uchiha was warm. . .so damn warm. Naruto breathed out roughly, not having the time to dwell on that aspect of Sasuke's being any longer.

Muscles tightened instinctively as his eyes screwed shut. Blotted everything out of existence, though the blond swore he could still make out the faint edges of moonlight, the dusty glow of a far off firefly. Lips parted, but no sound came. Just a shudder of release, a spasm that shook his body until he was completely drained.

Sasuke gave a satisfied huff that spilled heat over Naruto's shoulder. Still, the dark-haired boy kept his hand around the blond, still slowly pumping even as the stiffness seeped out.

"Unlike you, I always catch what I go after."


End file.
